The Lier
by Raayy
Summary: Why do you lie? Why do you lie? Don't let your weakness show. - LxBB, Shota-con, PRESENTE PARA A ABRACADABRA


_The Lier.  
A Death Note: Another Note Fanfiction by Raayy._

**x** - Death Note, Another Note, e BB me pertencem. POR QUE **I'M THE FUCKING KING OF THE WORLD!** -interna-

**x** - L é seme. Não me matem. E ele é pedófilo também. -corre muito-

**x** - Essa fic é um presentinho pra a Abracadabra. Por que ela pediu e eu não consigo negar ;;

**x** - Foi betada pela Chibi Anne. (ORLY)

* * *

xXx

* * *

_Why do you lie? Why do you lie?  
__Don't let your weakness show  
The Lie - Bad Religion._

* * *

_Sangue._

Sim. Muito sangue. Pela camisa, rosto, pés e mãos.

Principalmente mãos.

Mãos manchadas de sangue.

Mãos brancas, tão brancas, tão pálidas.

Tão magras, finas, e compridas.

Mãos de pianista.

De um _assassino_.

Manchadas de sangue.

Por causa dele, por ele, tudo voltado a um _ele_ tão hipócrita.

Uma letra, uma razão pra matar. Uma razão pra viver.

* * *

_Morango._

Era um atrás do outro, morangos e mais morangos.

Bolos de morangos, sorvetes, doces.

Mas o melhor era ele puro.

Só o morango, tão vermelho;

E tão saboroso, tão doce.

Tão assustador.

Irresistível.

Tão irresistível quanto aquele que tinha gosto de morango.

Não, _geléia de morango_.

Aquele que fugira dos seus braços e seu controle, para ir contra si.

* * *

_Morte._

Algo que era tudo, e ao mesmo tempo, nada.

A vida era tão preciosa, mas, no fim, não valia nem o chão que se enterraria o corpo.

Matar não era nada, mas era preciso ter coragem.

Mas ele nunca precisou.

Era natural.

Tão natural quanto viver.

Precisava de mais mortes, quantas mais fossem necessárias pra chamar a atenção _dele_.

Para deixá-lo contra-parede.

Para pegá-lo e dominá-lo.

Não seria como antes. Dessa vez, seriam as suas regras.

* * *

_Doce._

B era doce, tanto quanto geléia.

As vezes que ia em seu quarto, de noite, ele provava da doçura.

Era escuro demais.

B não via seu rosto.

Mas ele sabia que era ele, L.

Na Wammy's, no breu, no silêncio.

Era praticado o começo de uma obsessão.

B nunca soubera seu nome porque nunca vira seu rosto.

L preferiu assim. Sim, seria mais doce assim.

* * *

_Loucura._

Ele já estava ficando louco, mas não se importava.

L era só o que importava. Aquela letra era só o que importava.

Uma consoante. A 12ª letra do alfabeto.

Uma pessoa.

Matar, matar, matar.

Loucura era um preço pequeno.

Queria o rosto. Queria saber o rosto dele. Queria ve-lo.

Queria ler seu nome. Queria saber.

Queria mata-lo, por ter sido só um jogo, e no escuro porque sabia que leria.

Queria acha-lo, brincar com ele, possui-lo, mata-lo.

Beyond Birthday estava louco.

* * *

_Incêndio._

E tudo terminou num início de incêndio.

Me deitei com uma criança, prendi um louco.

Os dois atendiam pela mesma alcunha. Tinham o mesmo nome e a mesma obsessão.

B, Beyond Birthday, L.

Eu vi o louco se incendiando à distância.

E via a criança que há tanto tempo abandonei, morrendo.

Era ousado de sua parte.

Sempre foi. Mas ele não morreu. E eu o prendi num hospício.

Lógico, não iria vê-lo. Não queria deixar meu nome exposto.

Mas eu fui espia-lo.

E ver a criança dentro de um louco, preso em um hospício.

E coincidentemente, presenciei ele colapsar, e vi o seu...

* * *

_Fim._

* * *

_xXx_

* * *

**N/A:**

Eu não gostei e gostei. É que ficou meio estranho e não saiu como eu queria. Eu queria por "Obsessão" também, mas foda-se. Prefiro número par.

BRIGADA CHIBI POR TER ME AJUDADO NO NOME ÇÇ NÃO SABIA O QUE FARIA SEM VOCÊ OIHSUISH -agarra e come-  
Vem da música "The Lie" de Bad Religion, ela só alterou um pouco. E FICOU ÓTIMO.  
Por que eu peguei esse trecho pra a fic, por que eu achei que ficou perfeito. Srsly.  
Tipo o BB perguntando para o L por que ele mentia. E como se a "fraqueza" fosse o nome dele.  
E de fato, praticamente é. XD Ele sempre tá escondendo.

Un, sei lá, é isso. Espero que goste, Abra XDDD

**_Se eu não quisesse Reviews, eu trancava minhas fics no HD! _**

_**Aos leitores fantasmas de plantão, desejo uma boa lepra!**_


End file.
